PreBamon Drabbles
by RockerChick08
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that prequel "Bamon!" A look inside the couple's lives before every thing crashed and burn! This is another gift to you wonderful readers who had to wait SUCH a long time for an update! R%R! Bamon update progressing!


**Author's note:**** I don't really write drabbles. I think I've written ONE throughout my entire course of writing. But I really like them! Especially **_**TreeHillluver23's **_**Bamon drabble! It was my inspiration to write this set of Pre-Bamon drabbles, Stories and clips from the life Bonnie and Damon shared before my story "Bamon!" I hope you guys like it! Thanks for reading and God bless!**

**Pre-Bamon Drabbles**

**Drabble #1: Grocery Shopping**

"This, and this…"

"And this, and this, and this…"

Bonnie glared in aggravation at her boyfriend, before eyeing the pack of Blow Pops, Little Debby Honey Buns, and 2 liter Pepsi soda that were now accompanying the can of string beans and pack of Broccoli-Cheddar Riceroni in her shopping cart.

"No, Damon" the witch sternly grounded out before removing the vampire's items.

"Yes, Bonnie" Damon mockily returned before he freed his beloved junk food from his girlfriend's grasp and placed them back into the shopping buggy.

"Baby, you said you were going to eat healthier." The petite woman admonished warily, hands on her hips as she stared at the infuriating man before her.

"And I am!" the blue-eyed man protested passionately. "Instead of getting Twinkies, I got Honey Buns! Instead of getting Coke, I got Pepsi! Instead of getting my beloved sour candy worms, I got Blow pops!"

Bonnie bowed her head in defeat and ran a hand over her face as she sighed.

"Your hopeless, Damon." She mumbled and he grinned.

"Baby steps, Bon, baby steps." He whispered softly before kissing the side of her neck and skipping further into the aisle to see what else he could find.

**Drabble #2: Got it, Flaunt it**

He watched her as she walked into the movie theatre, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm.

She was wearing a form-fitting, white cashmere sweater with jeans, matching white winter cap in place, simple diamond studs in her ear, and tanned snow boots on her feet.

Bundled up from head to toe, and still she was turning heads; and he loved it.

She could make the blandest of outfits look utterly sexy. His girl was beautiful. And she was just that…**_his._**

Damon glanced around at the audience the beautiful witch had unintentionally created for herself. He watched as men and boys ogled her, eying her with interest and hunger. He chuckled to himself when some guy got slapped by his girlfriend for staring slack-jawed at the witch goddess. And then he smiled deviously to himself and watched as she scanned the room looking for someone..._**him.**_

When her eyes finally found him and her face lit up and she smiled that dazzling smile, he was practically laughing hysterically inside. The girl _**everyone**_ wanted, _**desired**_, the girl with beauty that just did _**not**_ make since, was all _**his.**_

He smirked at her as she made her way over to him, and basically _**cackled**_ inside as he basked in the attention from the curious on-lookers that watched as she did so.

Then, finally, when she was at arms length, he reached out and pulled her into his arms, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Bonnie gasped at the sudden movement but didn't fight as her boyfriend kissed her fiercely, slowly and expertly moving his hands down to one of his favorite _**ass**_ets about her .

Damon wasted no time in slipping his tongue into her mouth, and was happy when she let him have control. He kissed her hotly, sucking on her tongue, swirling his around in her mouth, and caressing her bottom all the while, reaching outstanding levels of PDA.

A moan escaped his girlfriend's lips and he smiled into their kiss before breaking away.

"Whew!" Bonnie exclaimed, out of breath, blushing brightly, and grinning like an idiot. "Well hello to you too." She said softly after a moment of trying to breathe regularly.

"What can I say; you have that affect on me." Damon smiled a dazzling smile and wrapped an arm around Bonnie's waist whilst simultaneously looking at the boys in the room and giving one big, cheesy, taunting, and cheery wink.

He then turned his attention back to Bonnie, tightening his arm possessively around her waist and leading her towards their movie theatre. He did _**not**_ miss the eye roll his witch made at the movement. He supposed Bonnie knew what he was doing. But oh well; she didn't seem to mind. She was his, and yeah, he liked to flaunt it.

**Drabble #3: Unfinished business **

'_Right…__**here.**__'_

Bonnie's eyes widened as she found her hand suddenly being pressed on top of her boyfriend's pant-covered penis.

She glared over at him before sending a friendly smile across the table at Stefan and Elena, which quickly disappeared, once the couple looked away, and was replaced by a stiff straight line.

'_**No, Damon.**__ I am not giving you a hand job in the middle of dinner!' _the witch returned mentally, before smiling over at Elena. "Great corn on the cob, Lane." She informed.

'_Oh c'mon!' _the vampire returned relentlessly. He was already pissed and frustrated at the interruption of their earlier…_**activities.**_ _**This**_ was the way to cheer him up. Bonnie had _**asked**_ how to cheer him up; this was his answer!

'_**No**__'_ the beautiful woman returned firmly.

'_Fine!' _Damon huffed in aggravation, before simultaneously placing his hand on top of Bonnie's sweatpant-covered core.

The witch just **_did_** stop herself from gasping at the sudden contact, her eyes growing big at the movement as she hastily removed his hand from her center.

'_Don't.' _she bit out in warning, glaring at Damon as she tried to focus on Stefan and Elena's discussion of "Top Chef" and put in her input, but soon she couldn't **_focus_** at _**all **_as Damon's hand covered her core once more, and this time started to rub her there.

The witch resisted the urge to close her eyes and moan, and clenched her lips together, determined too keep her sound in, not even looking at her infuriating boyfriend as she shot mental swears at him.

'_Stop it!_' she ordered/begged.

'_Hmm, let me think about it…'_

He stopped momentarily before starting again with seemingly renewed determination. He rubbed her unmercifully, feeling her grow hot and wet for him. They had unfinished business to attend to, and by gosh they were going to attend to it! Steffena was _**not**_ going to ruin this for him! Soon Bonnie wouldn't be able to take it anymore! She'd leave the table, drag him upstairs, and _**beg**_ him to get inside of her.

'_**Stop it!**__'_

Or not…

The vampire closed his eyes tightly, stopping his ministrations and wincing at the slight pain Bonnie sent to his head. But it wasn't enough to make him shout out, not nearly close to the pain she could inflict. (Probably because she didn't want to gather suspicion from their dinner guests...too bad **_he_** didn't care about this!) So he started again…

'_Gonna have to do a little better than that.' _He sent her before he suddenly pressed into her core, and elicited a verbal gasp from the beautiful witch whom tried to put on a calm façade at Elena and Stefan's questioning eyes. But it came out looking more like a pained grimace.

Damon didn't stop rubbing her through her moment of embarrassment, not even for a second, he kept on _**relentlessly**_ and Bonnie felt her pleasure growing with each second to the point where she had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning.

'_You…are…evil…' _she sent out, trying to think straight, trying to control her mounting pleasure. But it was extremely hard when he was steady touching her, rubbing her center verticly, horizontally, and every which way he could.

'_**Stop' **_she attempted one more time, **_knowing_** that if he kept up his motions just _**a little**_ while longer she would surely lose it, come right there at the dinner table, right in front of Stefan and Elena.

'_Stop means go today, you didn't hear?' _Damon sent, smirking deviously at his struggling girlfriend as he suddenly fisted her core and squeezed hardly.

"Fuck!" Bonnie finally let out verbally before hastily arising from her seat and scampering up her staircase. That squeeze had been the final straw, and she was done, and thanking _**God**_ that she had powers and was therefore, strongly and _**very**_ determinedly putting off her orgasm. "Excuse me, I'll be back – gotta go!" she called helplessly over her shoulder before sending a murderous glare at her boyfriend.

Damon just shrugged off Elena and Stefan's questioning looks.

"Beats me" he told the couple before propping his hands up behind his head and smirking up at the ceiling. They still had unfinished business, but he had a feeling it would be getting settled tonight. If the mingled lust and fury he felt radiating from his girlfriend upstairs was any indication…yes, it wouldn't be _**unfinished business**_ for long…

**Drabble #4: The unbeatable evil**

She lay in bed, drowsy, cramping, and miserable.

She was a powerful witch, a force to be reckoned with, a much sought after Supernatural, yet she stood powerless against the evil that was her menstrual cycle.

She was miserable! It wasn't fair. Everyone else was out fighting the baddies, and where was she? In her freakin bed, in pain, cramping, on her freakin period!

But she was smiling, grinning like an idiot. She couldn't help it.

The little witch smileds she re-read the note she'd received 30 minutes ago from an exasperated Caroline (who had been left to watch over the cranky witch), and a mothering Elena, who'd delivered the message and bouquet of roses from a battle-readying Damon.

_Hey Beautiful, get well soon._

_I'll be home before you know it._

_Be good; D-Bear will keep you company._

_Love you._

_- Damon_

Bonnie grinned at the letter before holding her Damon bear (the teddy the blue eyed vampire had won her at a carnival.) to her chest and nuzzling the small black v-neck shirt (an old shirt of Damon's) it wore, taking in it's scent: Damon's scent.

Her eyes drifted shut as she clutched the letter and teddy bear to her chest and drifted off into a sound sleep.

Damon always knew how to make her feel better. Always knew when she needed him, and after throwing up her entire breakfast and pill she'd attempted to take, she'd been in desperate need of a pick-me-up.

Maybe she hadn't learned how to defeat her period. But at least she had someone there to help her fight it. The pain and discomfort of her cycle helped bring out the thoughtful and sweet side her boyfriend often hid, and it was at times like that, she didn't hate the evil foe so much.

**THE END (Sorry it's not longer! Maybe I'll write more in the future!)**

**Author's note:**** Please review, and let me know what you thought! Keep living life to the fullest, and appreciate and take in the true BEAUTY God has created for us. The beauty of a sunrise, the magic of a flower's bloom, the innocence of a child: it's all so incredibly beautiful. Focus on the good and not the sometimes overwhelming bad. To quote Hannah Montana, Life really IS what you make it, so let's make it ROCK! God bless! **


End file.
